


A Glimpse of Tor's Past 1

by altmeris



Series: TESV: Skyrim stories [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: A memory Araion has of courting Torenn.





	A Glimpse of Tor's Past 1

“Araion!” the halfling called.

The Bosmer adventurer looked up to see his girlfriend jogging toward him.

“Hoay, Torenn,” Araion called back, waving.

Torenn wrapped him in a firm hug. “Hey, you. I’ve got off early today, my instructor has some family business to attend to. We have the whole evening!”

“Perfect,” Araion replied, “Plenty of ti-” he cut off his sentence abruptly as Torenn’s expression changed suddenly. He recognized that look in her eyes; she often gave him that same fiery expression, but she was looking past him. Araion turned to see what she was staring so piercingly at.

Three people were walking up the path, one in robes of coal black, flanked on each side by a golden armored soldier. Araion knew instantly who they were, as did everyone else in the vicinity. Thalmor members.

Most people drew back in disgust or fear, while some tried pointedly to ignore them entirely. Araion watched them for a moment, then turned to Torenn.

“Come on, Torenn, let’s-” he began, but Torenn was no longer there. He looked back toward the Thalmor members and, sure enough, Torenn was trailing behind them a safe distance away.

Cursing, Araion hurried after her just as the Thalmor members noticed the halfling following them.

“And just _what_ do you think you’re doing, halfbred dog?” the black robed Justiciar asked icily.

Torenn made a quiet sound halfway between a squeak and a whine, her face going red. “S-sorry sir,” she said, but she couldn’t keep from smiling, “I didn’t mean anything by it. Just curious.”

“Torenn!” Araion exclaimed as he caught up to her. He looked up at the tall mer, and understood why Torenn had wanted to get a closer look. The Justiciar wasn’t at all bad looking with sharp green eyes and very light blond hair that fell to a few inches below his shoulders. Araion felt a small pang of jealousy as Torenn looked fondly up at the Altmer.

“Come on, let’s not bother them,” he said, tugging at Torenn’s sleeve.

“All right, all right,” Torenn relented. “Good fortune,” she said to the Justiciar, who looked slightly baffled at being wished well by a halfling. She gave him one last, rather covetous look and then allowed herself to be led away, though looking back frequently.

“Don’t do that,” Araion said when they were out of earshot, “I know you like the Thalmor- and I don’t blame you either- but they’re dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Sorry,” Torenn said softly. “I couldn’t help it. Did you see that mer?”

Araion couldn’t help but smile a little. “Made me question my sexuality a little bit.”

Torenn giggled, and, before Araion realized what was happening, she’d kissed him. After a moment, he kissed her back.

“Oi, get a room, you two!” someone shouted, though not unkindly.

The two broke apart and Araion grinned at his lover. “That’s a good idea.”

Torenn nodded excitedly and Araion took her hand and lead her on behind him to somewhere more private.


End file.
